Recollections and Requiems
by SapphireXSerpent
Summary: [You remember, don't you Tifa? Sephiroth asked, leering at her.] Tifa's memory of the Nibelheim accident. Slight TifaSephiroth. Based on Last Order.


**AN: Something I wrote out of boredom, that I really didn't mean to write at all! Set during the first time you go to the Northern Crater.**

**You know, where Sephiroth pretends to be Tifa in order to get the Black Materia? (:Snickers:) He shows Cloud this illusion of Nibelheim burning down, and the picture of himself, Tifa, and Zack. You know?**

Tifa looked around at the flames burning down Nibelheim, Cloud screaming,

"It's just an illusion! Sephiroth's doing this to us! It's not real!"

And Sephiroth saying, "You remember, don't you Tifa?"

--------_flashback, 5 years earlier, Nibelheim accident------_--

'Papa! Oh Papa!' Tifa looked around.

'Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he?' She said. Looking up at the Mako Reactor darkly, she whispered,

'Sephiroth.'

Picking up Sephiroth's sword, which he appeared to have left behind, Tifa looked down at the legendary Masamune.

'Sephiroth. SOLDIER. Shinra. Mako Reactor.'

'I hate it.' She whispered, trembling.

Regaining her composure, she struck out at the air in the direction of Mako reactor screaming, 'I hate it all!'

A fierce look of determination on her face, Tifa trudged up the steps of the place she had once been so fascinated with.

'Sephiroth! How could you do that to the towns' people?' She cried. 'How could you do that to Papa!'

Sephiroth didn't appear to hear her, for he was too busy staring at the door to Jenova's chamber.

'Mother...it's me. Won't you please open the door?'

Tifa obtained a very angry expression, and began charging up the steps at him. 'Ayeeahh!' She screeched, brandishing Masamune.

Sephiroth simply turned and gave her a blank expression, and when she reached to top of the steps ready to stab him, he grasped her by the front of her shirt.

Tifa glared at him as she attempted to kick him, being suspended over the steps of the reactor.

He wrestled the Masamune away from her and brought it behind his back.

He smiled lightly as he looked her up and down. From her swaying feet, to her...assets...then to her face which was giving him a harder glare.

He smirked.

Suddenly, in a flash quicker than a single lighteningbolt, he had brought Masamune from behind his back

Tifa felt a searing pain flash from her right hip to her left shoulder.

Time seemed to go slower, as she fell backwards, bounced on the middle steps of the reactor, and finished her plummet at the bottom of the steps.

Her vision blurred, she saw the shape of Sephiroth towering at the top of the stairs. With a turn and a swish of his cape, he vanished into the room that housed Jenova.

'You...promised...you'd come...whenever I was in...trouble...You promised...' Tifa weakly cried.

And as she lay there, whispering 'Shinra, Shin...ra, SOLDIER, why...? Oh mako..re...', hot tears sprung to the corners of her eyes, glistening down her temples and into her dark brown hair.

Masamune had nearly killed her, it was a wonder she was still alive. Tifa didn't bother to lift her head to look at her severe wound. She could already feel the blood sinking into her shirt and jacket, dribbling down her arms onto the ground, a small puddle forming under her. She didn't want to see.

She closed her eyes.

----

'Tifa? Tifa!' The black haired Zack shouted. Stirred awake, Tifa looked up at his weak smile and whispered,

'Zack? Oh Zack...'

'Tifa.'

'Shinra, Sephiroth...SOLD-SOLDIER, Mako reactor. I...hate them all. And...I hate you too, Zack.'

A flash of hurt crossed Zack's face, but he quickly covered it up with a smile.

'Sephiroth, he did this, didn't he?' Anger replacing his forced happiness.

'Mhmm...' She murmured, her eyes closing.

Zack shook her shoulders. 'No! Tifa, you have to keep your eyes open!' Looking down at her condition, he shimmied his hands under her legs and her middle back, picking her up 'bridal style'. Moving her over off to the side where the mako pods were, he gently set her down and stood up.

Grasping his sword on his back, he said, 'Sephiroth.' and ran up the reactor steps.

Tifa's eyes stayed opened, glazed over as if she were in a trance.

An echo of 'Sephiroth!' was heard, and a few minutes later Zack propelled out of Jenova's room, and landed on one of the mako pods.

The clanking of footsteps running up the reactor steps brought Tifa to shift her head slightly and look up into the face of...

...Cloud.

'Tifa!'

'You..came..._Cloud_.' She managed before she fainted, and her whole world went black.

----

She woke up later in the town Kalm, with her teacher Zangan by her side. Her middle heavily wrapped in bandages, and she still felt the searing pain of the wound that lay underneathe.

The images of her father dead before her feet, Sephiroth dangling her above the reactor steps while looking her up and down, falling down the stairs of the place, Zack flying out of Jenova's cell, and Cloud ws just too much to handle.

She fainted.

------_end flashback------_

Sephiroth leered at her and said again, 'You remember, don't you Tifa?'

**AN: XD Yes, I am a dork. So, most of this was based off of Last Order. **

**...Sephiroth _was_ checking her out, I tell you! At least in Last Order he was...Just ignore me. XP**

**Review please!**


End file.
